Mujer resentida
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Para ATU: Holanda se tomó unas drogas/afrodisiacos que no queria y se fue a pasear. Por mala fortuna se encontró con Hungría, todavía resentida por dejarla en riduculo. Lemon Hungría x Holanda  sí, en ESE orden


**Ejem. A ver... tiene explicación**

**bueno sí: _MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! tio Scott! ¿decias algo de que holanda es inukeable? _**

**Este fic va para los miempros de ATU (Asociación Traseros Unidos) de hetalia syndrome de facebook **

**(si alguien leyó el fic de papaveri "azul de prusia" es de la misma organización)  
><strong>

**Es que hablando por msn con algunos salió el tema de que Holanda es super macho e inukeable. Y entonces dije que hungria si que podría. Y se convirtió en un challenge acccepted para mí xD**

**Pues aquí está. Advertencias, lemon, violaciones, y sartenes.**

**Denle una oportunidad por favor, os vais a reir (o traumar)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Debía de haber escuchado a su hermana cuando le dijo que no era buena idea probar aquella extraña yerba exportada de oriente que llegó por correo. Y menos aun irse del bar para dar una vuelta a solas. Yao le iba a oir… o quien fuera… los asiáticos son todos iguales. Ahora estaba metido en un callejón en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía caliente. Con algo de dificultad para coordinar sus movimientos se levantó e intentó salir de allí. Apretó los dientes. Él era fuerte. Era la representación misma de Holanda, el gran país que…<p>

Casi llegando a la gran vía sin querer se chocó con alguien en la salida, y se tambaleó hacía atrás, recuperando el equilibrio enseguida.

-¿Vincent?

Levantó la vista. Él conocía a aquella persona que estaba delante de él. Largos cabellos castaños, recogidos a un lado con una hermosa flor, vividos ojos verdes, y grácil figura femenina.

-¿Hungria?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes fiebre! – Se interesó notando el rubor de las mejillas del hombre.

-Estoy bien, vete. – corto secamente adentrándose otra vez en el callejón. Podía coordinar sus pasos un poco mejor pero su cuerpo se sentía más caliente, concentrándose especialmente en una zona determinada. ¿Pero qué rayos se había tomado? ¿Un afrodisiaco? Ojalá ella no lo notara.

-¡Está claro que no estás bien! Mira estoy aquí por trabajo, pero si te mueres delante de mí me pueden acusar de asesinato ¿sabes el fastidio que traería demostrar que no…?

Oh no.

-¿Qué demonios estás mirando?

-je je je je – la cara de la dama cambió a una expresión más curiosa todavía – ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? – Retrocedió un par de pasos más apretando los puños, pero entonces…

-MYYYAAAAAUUUGGGG! - ¡Le pisó la cola a un gato! El pobre animal entró en furia y con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas pero puñeteras patas se tiró a arañar la pierna de su agresor. Algo sorprendido la primera acción de Vincent fue levantar la pierna para sacudírselo. El felino salió volando al más allá, pero el hombre perdió el equilibrio, a causa de ciertos, ejem, inconvenientes en su cuerpo y ¡Paf!

-¡¿Estás bien? – Exclamó la chica aguantándose la risa como podía.

-Grr… - fue su única respuesta.

-Mmmm… veo que la caída no te ha calmado del todo. Murmuró inclinándose hacia él. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No! – Se espabiló en responder el holandés. Lo que le faltaba ahora. Tener a la pervertida desviada de su ex, porque los dos meses durante los que estuvieron saliendo fueron la experiencia más rara de su vida, dispuesta a "ayudarle"

-Oh vamos… Si no resuelves este problema lo vas a tener complicado. ¿No? Murmuró sentándose encima de él provocando… ¡diantre! ¡Le estaba provocando! Más de lo que ya estaba… por supuesto… Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Podía sacársela de encima y retirarse, pero su problema de partes masculinas no mejoraba… todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo sexual… y la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad…

-No. - … pero siguió firme. – Conozco tus costumbres.

-Me ofendes… le tomó de las manos llevándoselas hasta su pecho. Suave... ¡Esa mujer! ¿Tenía que usar tan rastreas técnicas femeninas? – Yo sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Me dejas que te ayude? – Su pecho era blandito, se dejaba tocar y estaba sentada encima de… moviéndose ligeramente…

¡¿Pero qué hombre sería capaz de resistirse?

-Vale – No, no habló él, fue su subconsciente hambriento de liberar toda esa tensión sexual provocada por la droga.

-Como desees. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó peligrosamente. Agarró las muñecas de Vicent…

-¡¿Qué estás…?

Cuando el rubio trató de resistirse sus manos ya estaban atadas por una cerda sacada de no se sabe dónde y con un movimiento rápido la mujer las elevó hasta atarlas a un gancho que, por razones del destino, sobresalía de la pared de detrás.

-¡Sueltame! – Bramó como un oso enfadado el hombretón, y zarandeándose como un animal aprisionado trató de quitársela de encima, dando patadas y forzando los músculos. -¡Te he dicho que me sueltmmnnmmgmmn…!

-Shhhh… - le susurró la muchacha al oído metiéndole un pañuelo en la boca y asegurándose de que no lo escupa con una cinta casada de su vestido. – vas a hacer que venga alguien.

-mmmnmasmm –"Eso es lo que pretendo" trató de decir, solo trató, el pobre. Y es que trataba de liberarse, pero con el cuerpo ardiendo y las partes bajas con un dolor bestial, no era fácil.

-¿te duele? – Con voz amable y cariñosa ella desabrochó sus pantalones liberando su erección. Se los quitó junto con los bóxers bajándolos hasta las rodillas. Todavía posicionada encima lo tocó… haciendo que soltara un quejido ahogado por la mordaza. – Tranquilo, pronto de va a doler mucho más.

Holanda miraba con una mezcla de terror y rabia al demonio en carne humana que le sonreía con el tono sádico en sus ojos. Una belleza peligrosa, eso es. Y muy hábil… sus manos… encima de su presa, suaves pero firmes, deslizándose con habilidad sobre su miembro. Tensando sus músculos, con las muñecas destrozadas de tanto tirar de las cuerdas, Holanda intentó resistir, pero el calentón que ya llevaba encima y las manos femeninas pudieron más. Aspirando el aire por la nariz con avidez, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, y por unos instantes perdió el sentido de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando la oleada de placer le abandonó dejando paso a la razón todavía seguía atado. Hungría se reía por lo bajo.

-Mmm… ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Te dejo ir? Pero yo todavía no me he divertido. – Le mostró una mano cubierta de su semen. - ¿Jugamos un rato más? – Con desconcierto Vincent sintió unos fríos dedos tocando cierta zona sensible por allí detrás. ¡Si es que sabía lo iba a hacer! Esa mujer era el diablo en persona… y sus malditas costumbres…

-mmnnnggg – la miró con rencor cuando sintió sus dedos dentro de él. Dos a la vez, bruta. Menos mal que eran finos. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios aprendió a hacer eso? Tocando las partes más intimas en el cuerpo de un hombre… sabiendo donde tocar. ¿Con cuántos habrá hecho esto como para ser capaz de…? ¡Qué asqueroso!

-¡Vaya! – parece que te gusta, se te está poniendo dura otra vez.

Quería morirse. Quería morir en ese preciso instante. Sus muñecas ya no podían más, su cuerpo se estaba calentando de nuevo y todo daba vueltas. Daba gracias a que ella por lo menos no tuviera las uñas largas. Sus malditos condenados dedos sabían hacer el trabajo.

-¿sabes? – se le acercó al oído, murmurando eróticamente. No tenísa que haber roto conmigo. No de la manera de la que lo hiciste. Aquel maldito trió estuvieron burlándose de mí a mis espaldas. Y yo no permito que nadie me deje en ridículo…

Su brazo se movió peligrosamente y Vincent llegó a escuchar un clic de metal y el sonido de algo cayendo.

**-¡NADIE!**

-¡Aaaaaaaaannnnngg! – Bramó inútilmente cuándo un dolor desgarrador le atravesó como una espada. ¡Lagrimas se saltaron de sus ojos! ¡Intentaba gritar pero no podía! Se zarandeaba cómo una bestia, casi consiguiendo quitársela de encima dando patadas arqueando la espalda! Dolía horrores! Maldita sea! Él fue una gran potencia ¿Cómo podía dejar que le haga aquello una mujer? Ah, claro… - recordó en el momento menos indicado – no existe en el mundo nada más peligroso que una mujer resentida. Y Elisabeta estaba MUY resentida. Por un momento, cuándo ella le agarró del cabello echándole a cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, se planteó si todo el asunto de la droga podría haber sido asunto suyo. Dolía. Y encima la condenada agarró lo que fuese que le había metido adentro y comenzó a moverlo.

Si tan solo fuese solamente eso.

A la par que movía… aquello, comenzó a masturbarlo, con esa maestría que comenzaba a crear en su cuerpo una extraña harmonía entre placer y dolor. La erección que se había con el dolor volvió a levantarse, se sentía caliente, deseoso… Y encima no pudo evitar un intento de gemido ahogado cuando tocó un cierto punto en su interior… Y ella lo notó, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Te pilé. La sangre hace que se deslice mucho mejor ¿no crees? ¿Te gusta?

Y el mundo giraba, y el cielo encima del callejón, negro al ser de noche, se tambaleaba. Hubiera deseado tener la boca abierta para respirar mejor… Pero simplemente cerró los ojos, no le quedaba nada más que sentir, disfrutar del dolor, rogar para que se acabara y a la vez tratando de retener las buenas sensaciones. Su ex novia le estaba, literalmente, dando por culo. Qué situación más surrealista ¿no? Como un sueño. Sí, todo debía de ser un mal sueño… demasiado… sensitivo.

-¡Hey! No te duermas j aja ja – se río ella acercándose a su cuello – ya casi estás ¿no? – Lo último que el holandés sintió antes de acabar fueron sus dientes, afilados y brutos, sobre su cuello, en un mordisco salvaje, como si le quisiera arrancar la carne.

Y una luz.

Sintió como el nudo detrás de su nuca se aflojaba y le quitaba el pañuelo de la boca. Respiró con avidez puesto que era aire lo que más necesitaba en aquellos instantes.

-Ag… soltó un quejido cuando lo que sea que llevaba dentro abandonó sus carnes. Tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado la mujer levantó del suelo un recipiente redondo y le unió el largo mango negro. Aquel clic otra vez. Un maldito mango de sartén, le ha vio… dado con un maldito mango de sartén.

-Hija de…

-¡Toma! – le interrumpió tirando la sartén a sus pies. Te la puedes quedar como recuerdo.

Dicho y hecho, sacó una navaja suiza de su bolso y, tras limpiarse las manos con la camiseta de su "víctima" cortó las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban y salió corriendo del callejón esquivando un puñetazo. Pero antes de desaparecer de su vista de giró sonriendo dulcemente.

-Puedes contarlo a quien quieras, mi reputación no puede empeorar más. Pero tú quedarás en ridículo, querido.

Holanda se juró a si mismo guardar silencio por el resto de su vida.

…Y evitar mujeres húngaras con sartenes de mangos de quita y pon.

* * *

><p><strong>Si todavía estais en estado de poder comentar, por favor haganmelo saber ^^U<strong>

**y por cierto: es la segunda vez que hago a Hungria violar a gente con sartenes.**


End file.
